The Matrix: My way
by Yoshi-fan2003
Summary: AU: What if Tank shot Cypher before he killed Apoc... Pairings: S/A N/T This is my first Matrix fic so please r/r
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Matrix fic. I watched the movie for the first time last week. I think this one is my new favorite. I like Switch and Apoc a lot and it wasn't very funny when they were killed. So I decided to write my own, where they didn't die. I **don't **own the Matrix, any Charakters or anything that has to do with it. They belong to Warner brothers. I am a poor pupil and I don't gain any profit with this.

Background: The Matrix movie.

Summary: What if Tank shot Cypher before he pulled Apoc's plug. And Dozer is still alive.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trinity is talking with Cypher:

"…Apoc die."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the Neb, Cypher pulled the cable halfway out of Apoc's neck, when a blue laser hit him and he got blasted through the room. Tank rushed to Apoc and put the cable back in. Dozer crawled out from a pile of discarded metal. He stood up next to Tank.

Tank: "You okay? Dozer?" 

Dozer: "My arm hurts, otherwise I'm fine. Make a call. We have to get Apoc back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity stared at Apoc and watched him falling to the ground while the connection went dead. Switch kneeled next to Apoc on the ground. He started chocking and panting for air.

Switch: "Apoc relax!"

She rubbed his back and turned to Trinity.

Switch: "We have to do something. He's paniking! He'll suffocate like this. We have to do something!"

Trinity took her cellphone again and called the Neb.

Meanwhile, Neo looked around the room. He went into the old salesroom and took a paper-bag, which was lying on the counter. He hurried back to Apoc, opened the bag and put it over Apoc's nose and mouth.

Neo: "Breath Apoc."

Apoc draw a deep breath and seemed to calm down slightly. 

The phone started ringing again.

Neo picked it up and held it to Apoc.

Neo: "Apoc? Take it!"

Apoc lifted a shaking hand to the phone. Switch took the receiver from Neo and held it to Apoc's ear. Apoc disappeared. Neo hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apoc shot up in his seat but was held back by Dozer. He was still fighting for air and started to choke again. Tank came with an oxygen mask. He put the mask on Apoc's nose and mouth. Then he pulled the cable out of his neck. 

Dozer: "Tank make a call again and then help me to get him to the infirmary. We have to sedate him."

Tank made the next call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the phone rang for the second time Neo picked it up and handed it to Trinity. When Switch wanted to protest, Neo put his arm around her shoulder and told her: "Let her go first. She can help Apoc."

Switch: "I can also…"

Neo: "I know but you are nervous and shaking all over."

Trinity disappeared. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trinity opened her eyes on the Neb. When Tank unplugged her, she jumped up and hurried to Dozer and Apoc. She put Apoc's right arm around her shoulder while Dozer took the left. Together they heaved him to the sick bay. 

In the meantime, Tank made another two calls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the phone rang again , Neo gave the receiver to Switch. She took it and got transported away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After opening her eyes Switch asked immediately after Apoc.

Switch: "Tank? Where is he? How is he?"

Tank unplugged her. "Infirmary," came the short answer. Switch got up so fast that she nearly fell out of the chair. While Tank called Neo back, she headed straight for the infirmary.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you liked it. I try to update soon.

English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first Matrix fic. I watched the movie for the first time last week. I think this one is my new favorite. I like Switch and Apoc a lot and it wasn't very funny when they were killed. So I decided to write my own, where they didn't die. I **don't **own the Matrix, any Characters or anything that has to do with it. They belong to Warner brothers. I am a poor pupil and I don't gain any profit with this.

****

Thanks to all my reviewers:

@chord: I have a spell-checking program, but it isn't perfect. Sometimes it states a word as right even if it doesn't exist. Well, that's Microsoft Word for you. I had a few moments, when I thought "Word, you can go straight to that hot underworld for all I care". The Grammar: Well, I know there are many people who speak English way better, than I do and I would like to learn it. That's why I am asking. I want to know my mistakes, cause you can learn from them.

****

@Alina Moonling: Thank you for telling me about the conversations. I edited the first chapter and changed it. 

****

@murgandy: I am very happy that you think so.

****

@chord & Alina & murgandy: Thank you for taking the time to review.

Background: The Matrix movie.

Summary: What if Tank shot Cypher before he pulled Apoc's plug. And Dozer is still alive.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Switch got up so fast that she nearly fell out of the chair. While Tank called Neo back, she headed straight for the infirmary.

Switch hurried the corridor down and made a sudden halt in front of the hatch leading into the sick bay. She took a deep breath to compose herself. With that she opened the hatch and went in. She observed the room for a moment.

Apoc sat in a chair on the opposite wall, his eyes closed and with his head leaning on the cold steal wall, still breathing slightly hard and with sweat on his forehead. His left hand, holding an oxygen mask to his face, is connected to an intravenous drip.

Trinity is treating Dozer, who is lying on a stretcher on the left side of the room. She bandaged his arm and gave him a sleeping pill. After Dozer fell asleep Trinity turned to her.

Trinity: "Switch? Can you stay with them while I get Tank?"

"Sure."

When Trinity left Switch crossed the room to stand next to Apoc. He opened his eyes and gave her a lopsided smile. He took the mask away to say something but Switch shook her head. "Leave the mask on. We will talk later." she said and got a wet cloth from the counter, dabbed his face clean and kissed him on the forehead, while he closed his eyes again. Apoc leaned his head on her stomach and laid his right arm around her waist, to hold her closer. Switch closed her eyes and started to caress his cheek and occasionally stroked his hair.

Unknown to the two, Trinity and Tank stood in the door watching them. Tank turned around and ushered Trinity out of the room into the hallway.

Tank whispered: "I don't get it. It's not like we don't know what's going on between them. Everyone knows they are together and that they share a cot at night. But when they are in company they act as if there is nothing between them."

Trinity: "Leave them be. It is their imagination of privacy. We nearly have here no privacy at all and they try to get some. We all act cold and brutal. We are soldiers. They would loose their appearance. "

Tank: "You are right. I didn't see it like this. Maybe we should make ourselves known."

Trinity nodded and said in a loud voice: "Come on Tank we are nearly there."

Switch groaned and Apoc opened his eyes to send a death-glare in the direction of the door. Switch chuckled at his antics and kissed his forehead again. Then she leaned next to him on the wall and Apoc went back to his prior position.

Trinity and Tank walked into the infirmary. Tank sat on the bed in the middle. Tank took his shirt of and Trinity bandaged his chest. Switch went to the counter on the other side of the room and got a box of painkillers. Suddenly a raspy voice from the other side of the room asked: "What about Morpheus?"

Switch whirled around: "What did I tell you about taking the mask down?"

Apoc, who blushed slightly, gave her a apologetic smile and put the mask back on.

Trinity and Tank laughed.

Tank: "Ow, I shouldn't laugh. Anyway, Apoc is right. What about Morpheus? If they get the codes out of him...I don't want to think about that."

Trinity: "Neo and I are going in to get him."

Switch: "Okay. What about me?"

Trinity: "It would be best I you came along, but it's entirely your choice."

Switch: "I'm going with you."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter soon.

Please review.

English is not my first language, so please tell me if I made any grammar- spelling- or punctuation mistakes

Yoshi-fan2003


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first Matrix fic. I watched the movie for the first time last week. I think this one is my new favorite. I like Switch and Apoc a lot and it wasn't very funny when they were killed. So I decided to write my own, where they didn't die. I **don't **own the Matrix, any Characters or anything that has to do with it. They belong to Warner brothers. I am a poor pupil and I don't gain any profit with this.

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

****

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trinity: "It would be best if you came along, but it's entirely your choice." 

Switch: "I'm going with you."

"Okay, we are leaving in 10. Tank, let's tell Neo and prepare to enter again."

Tank nodded and left with Trinity.

Apoc took the mask of to object her decision, but Switch shook her head.

"I'll tell you why, but first are we going to your quarters."

Apoc shot her a questioning glance.

"You need rest," came the short answer.

Switch took the intravenous drip and helped Apoc up. She put his arm around her shoulder and he leaned slightly onto her. Then they started to walk slowly towards the door. They walked down the corridor to the quarters. They stopped at the fifth door on the right. Switch opened it and they went in. Apoc sat on the bed and Switch paced in front of him. Apoc knew she was nervous. Then he couldn't take it anymore, put the mask down and asked, "Why?"

Switch stopped and looked at him, "Why what?"

Apoc looked in her eyes and said, "Why does this crap always happen to us? If Cypher weren't dead,I would kill him now and feed him to the bloody metal cans. It is his fault that Mouse is dead. He was just a kid. This bloody basta…" Apoc started to cough hard and fighting for air. Switch put the mask back over his mouth.

"Apoc, please calm down. It'll just get harder to breathe. You know I hate Cypher as much as you do, maybe more but forget about him for now. I don't want to relive something like that what happened right now in the Matrix again. I nearly lost you and I don't want this to happen. So please calm down." Apoc saw the pleading look in her eyes and tried to relax.

He held his hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her on his lap. He put his arms around her waist, hugged her close and buried his face in her neck and murmured, "You are all I have left in this disgusting sewer system."

Switch smiled and hugged him closer. "I have to go soon."

Apoc nodded. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He put one hand on her check and took the mask down with the other. "Be careful, will you. I don't want to lose you." Switch nodded, leaned close to him and kissed him.

When she broke the kiss she stood up and said, "I gotta go." She leaned down to him one final time, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Then she straightened up and left Apoc's quarters. While she walked down the corridor she heard Apoc call after her, "I love you too."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had stress in school.

I hope you like it. Next chapter will take a while.

Yoshi_fan2003


End file.
